Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, various components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbines. These components may frequently be attached adjacent to the trailing edges of the rotor blades. However, these components are generally difficult to attach to the rotor blades, requiring, for example, significant modifications to both the pressure side and suction side of the rotor blades. Additionally, these modifications may be expensive and time-consuming, and may disrupt the aerodynamic profiles of the rotor blades. Additionally, various known attachment solutions prevent the components from being quickly and efficiently attached to and removed from the rotor blades as required by, for example, environmental conditions. Further, many of the components may be relatively rigid, preventing the components from conforming to the aerodynamic profiles of the rotor blades.
Thus, a blade extension that may be quickly and efficiently attached to and removed from a rotor blade would be desired. Additionally, a blade extension that minimizes any disruption of the aerodynamic profile of the rotor blade would be advantageous. Further, a rotor blade component that can conform to the aerodynamic profile of a rotor blade would be desired. Finally, a blade extension that can resist a variety of environmental conditions would be advantageous.